Inkjet print heads are manufactured using stacked metal plates or stacks of metal and plastic layers. In the case of solid inkjet print heads, the print heads are kept close to a phase change temperature of a solid ink using, for example, adhesively mounted resistance heaters. Injection molding of polymers using overmolding can be used to make inkjet print heads that include integrated resistance heaters at lower cost and with higher part-to-part uniformity than using stacks of metal or metal and plastic plates. However, injection molded inkjet print heads can present thermal challenges since plastic has low thermal conductivity.